Don't say you're sorry
by ElspethL
Summary: Furious over a private incident, Kagome and Inuyasha have an all-out war. Rated for slight language.
1. Prologueish Chapter

In a small alley, a girl with two broken arms and a sprained leg lay on the floor, jerking slightly. A tall figure stood, towering, above her, its arms crossed in disgust.

"I didn't do anything wrong," the girl cried. "You can't do this to me!"

The boy above her snorted and stepped over her broken arm, which gave a sickening crunch. "You're in her team, and that makes all the difference." He walked away , leaving only a cold, isolated feeling in the air and the desperate girl lying in her own blood.

--

Shikon High.

There were ten minutes of resting time between classes, but most of the students would go to their next classes and wait for the time being.

Kagome sat at her desk, doodling on own hand. Breaks were boring, as usual. When she wasn't being bothered by the endless ranting of girls who wanted to be her friend, Kagome was just sitting in her desk, trying to ignore the boys who were stealing glances at her from around the room.

"Have you heard of the gang wars?" a boy in Kagome's history class suddenly said in a hushed voice.

"Duh, who hasn't?" another boy said in an annoyed voice. "Some weird gangs fighting each other and causing tons of injuries, right?"

Kagome put her pen down quietly, and then, unconsciously, looked at a boy sitting a few seats in front of her. Takahashi Inuyasha was motionless, but Kagome was sure that he was also listening to the conversation.

Inuyasha joined in the discussion abruptly, and the boys who were originally talking about the 'gang wars' allowed him in their talk eagerly.

"Hey, I got this from a really reliable source," one of the boys said, looking at Inuyasha hopefully, as if trying to please him. Kagome snorted quietly in disgust. Why would anyone want to suck up to that crappy excuse for a guy?

"The gangs are split into two groups; one is full of girls, the other full of guys." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, gesturing the boy to continue, which he did willingly. "I heard that this time, it was the girl gang that had a casualties."

"Must suck to be in the girl gang, you know, getting hurt and all," the other boy sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Inuyasha said, but his lips twitched, as if trying to push back a smirk.

The bastard.

"Why do you care?" Kagome suddenly asked. She spoke in a regular voice, but somehow, everyone seemed to have heard her, and the room was quiet immediately.

"I'm sorry, did my face give you the impression that I cared?" Inuyasha said, allowing himself a small smirk.

"Actually, your face gave me the impression that you were trying to impersonate a gorilla while amusing your minions," Kagome replied.

"Hypocritically, you wear the same expression everyday of your miserable life."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I hurt someone's feelings by saying that you looked like a gorilla," Kagome said coolly. "I will apologize to the primates for insulting them so."

Inuyasha's lips twisted into a sneer. "At least I'm not a b—"

"Inuyasha, I will not tolerate swear words in my classroom," the teacher said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "Please, if you and Ms. Higurashi bear animosity towards each other, go outside the room and fight." The teacher stepped aside from the doorframe and gestured to the hallway. "You're free to act like children then."

Kagome and Inuyasha both rose from their seats and went outside the room obediently, and were silent until the teacher closed the door.

"Look who's talking, _mutt_," Kagome smirked, openly malicious now. She turned and walked to the far side of the hall, holding her breath as if the air Inuyasha breathed in was contaminated.

Inuyasha grinned, but there was no laughter behind his eyes. "Oh, yeah? You wanna bring it on, Higurashi?" he asked, raising his hands and shifting his feet into a fighting stance. "You can never win me. You can never protect anyone. Which is probably why your pals are now in the hospital."

Kagome glared at the wall, trying not to look at Inuyasha. Her fists were clenched, and her nails dug into her own skin. "You're trying to provoke me," she said after a while. "It won't work.

Inuyasha's eyes glinted. "You can't protect anyone," he said, then paused. A small deliberate smirk formed at the edges of his mouth. "Not even your own mother."

That was it. Kagome turned around, her eyes blazing.

Of course, that was when the door of their classroom burst open. Apparently, the teacher had decided that Inuyasha and Kagome were bound to get into some trouble, and had peeked out the door just when Kagome was getting ready to charge.

"Kouga, Miroku, Hojo, Sango!" she called. "Come here!" The four students immediately stepped out and rushed to stop Kagome and Inuyasha from ripping each other's faces off.

"Kagome," the teacher chided, "Girls don't fight; I would've never expected this behaviour from you. Young lady, I am disappointed."

Kagome was quiet for a while, and then bowed her head. "I'm sorry for disrupting the class," she finally said. "Sorry, kiddos," she said, nodding to the classmates, who all smiled at her in return. After all, Kagome _was_ one of the coolest kids in the school.

The teacher coughed once, and Kagome sighed. She turned to her arch nemesis and gave a small jerk of a nod. "Sorry, Inuyasha."

One could only wonder how she could manage to make Inuyasha's name sound like a curse.

"I don't need your apology," Inuyasha sneered.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking that I want to give you one." Kagome said coolly, then turned around and marched back into the classroom.

--

"Inuyasha and Kagome," the principal said, peering at the two students from behind his glasses. "You two again." He sighed and organized some folders. "What was it this time? Cockroaches in the locker? Ripped up homework? Itch cream in clothes?"

"It was just a fight this time, sir," Kagome said, seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything. "And we were stopped before I could smash his face, too."

"Oh? And what was the fight about?"

"Nothing important," Inuyasha suddenly said, his mouth twisted into a smirk. "But mainly, I called her—"

The principal coughed loudly, stopping Inuyasha abruptly. "No need to know what you called Kagome," he said, sighing again. "But I heard that you were fighting about... what was it? The gang wars?"

The room was quiet.

"Yes. The gang wars. Two gangs wreaking havoc on public property, injuring each other badly for some unknown reason. Why would you two be worrying about that?" The principal's eyes gleamed from behind his spectacles as Kagome ran her hand through her hair and Inuyasha stretched. After a while, the two students were quiet again, and the principal waited patiently.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha decided to talk first. "I heard that there's a gang of girls and one of guys, so I thought that Kagome would like to know that the girl team would never win. In fact, they were probably the group that had a few casualties a few days ago. I mean, girls are weak, pathetic creatures that can't help anyone." He flashed a grin at Kagome, who was red in the face and looking down at the floor, obviously seething. "After that, she charged at me for no reason." Inuyasha shook his head. "I guess that's what happens if your life is messed up."

"And your face is messed up," Kagome spat, earning another loud cough from the principal.

"And your reason, Kagome?"

"Well, basically what it said," Kagome answered, raising her head to look at the principal. "I thought that it was being extremely sexist, so I decided to punch it." She stopped and looked at the principal. "That's all."

"Don't call Inuyasha 'it', Kagome," the principal said. "But anyways. Do you have anything else to say?"

"No," Kagome and Inuyasha chorused, stopping immediately to glare at each other.

"Are you sure?"

There was an awkward silence this time, as Inuyasha looked at the principal questioningly, obviously sizing him up. Of course, it was obvious only to the trained eyes of Kagome; the principal probably didn't even suspect what was about to await him if Inuyasha decided that he was a threat.

"Um, I have to leave now for reasons," Kagome said suddenly, standing up. She looked directly in front, avoiding Inuyasha's gaze. "My...sister is still waiting for me in the hospital."

"Fine. You may go," the principal said, dismissing Kagome with a wave of his hand. He was obviously already tired from the strain of thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome's problem. "Inuyasha, you stay for detention."

Kagome picked up her backpack and exited the room, closing the door quietly and carefully.

The building was quiet, and the only sound heard was the loud, ringing thumps of Kagome's running.

"Keh," Inuyasha said after Kagome's footsteps gradually faded away.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that it's really short, but it's just like a...prologue, I guess. Also, I'm posting this because I haven't updated for a really long time, you know, lack of inspiration for Simple Genius, so I've decided to try another project for now to make you guys happy Hopefully that'll reduce the fiery wrath in your hearts.

But WAIT! Don't bombard me with rotten bananas yet... –cowers in fear- Sorry if you guys don't like the idea of me making a new story, but it's going to be really short. About 5 chapters; probably 10,000 words or so. Probably more, possibly less.

...If you read and don't review, I'm going to be very mad. Threatening, huh? Just kidding. ( have to add that.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Note, most of the gang members are OCs and unimportant. Just telling you.

* * *

"Keh," Inuyasha said after Kagome's footsteps gradually faded away.

--

When Kagome walked in the hospital, a pale young nurse was immediately by her side.

"This way," the nurse said in a low voice, and Kagome followed the girl briskly. Gradually, as the two walked deeper into the hospital, they entered a section with little or no people. It was then when Kagome decided to speak.

"How bad is it?"

"It's not looking good; her ankle is only sprained: that's a minor problem, but both her arms' bones are broken. They can be fixed, of course, but the healing is a slow process that'll probably take a few a years." The nurse bit her lip. "She'll probably be unable to do some real work in the field until a few years later."

Kagome was silent for a while. "I see," she said. "Thank you, Yuka."

Yuka and Kagome took a right turn down the white corridors of the hospital until they finally reached a metal door. The nurse looked around cautiously and took out a key, then turned the lock carefully, first allowing Kagome in the room and then quietly slipping in herself.

In a soft white bed in the middle of the room lay a girl about the same age of Yuka and Kagome, arms bandaged heavily and put on top of the white blankets. Although lying on the bed, she was still awake, staring at the ceiling blankly.

"Eri?" Kagome asked softly, and the girl on the bed jerked her head to the side to see Kagome and Yuka come through the door.

"Kagome! You finally came!"

"Yeah," Kagome sat half-way on the bed, careful not to sit on any of her friend's wounded parts. "I was sort of late because of a small talk with the old geezer. But anyways, that's not important." Eri smiled as she recognized Kagome's usual firmness.

"So. How are you?" Kagome positioned herself more comfortably. "Tell me exactly what happened."

A bystander might've thought this word choice a friendly opening to girl talk, and it may as well have been just that, but it Eri recognized an order, as kind as it may have sounded. She sat up.

"I was walking through an alleyway—" Eri stopped abruptly as she saw Kagome's furious face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know that it's really dangerous—yeah, I got beaten up pretty bad—but I had metal with me, and I was in a hurry!"

"How many times have I told you? You need to have at least five people accompanying you when you walk through alleys." Kagome said heatedly. "I don't want freaking idiots in my group, Kaori,"

Eri winced, but still smiled softly in spite of herself. Kagome didn't want to be the 'head honcho' of the gang, but it was already clear that only she had the qualities of a true leader. The rather harsh 'speech' that Kagome had just delivered was just a way of showing worry and concern.

"Ouch," Yuka mumbled, and made a nervous sound as Kagome looked at her.

Kagome sighed deeply. "You're right. I'm sorry, Eri; it's just that things have been complicated lately, and I was really frustrated with the thought that you didn't think." She rubbed her temple. "Ok. So who was the damn person who hurt you?"

"It was Inuyasha."

Countless different emotions seemed to fly across Kagome's face, and her friends looked at her anxiously, trying to predict what she would do next. After all, their 'leader' was very strange when they brought up Inuyasha and often times unpredictable.

Kagome pursed her lips. "I see.", she said simply. She stood up and left the room quietly, leaving Eri and Yuka to look at each other in silent confusion and apprehension.

--

Sighing, Kagome went further down the hall until she reached the end of the corridor. The door in front of her had a small high-tech looking device, and Kagome pressed her thumb to it.

The door swished open.

The bed was tall and elegant; it didn't look a bit like one you'd normally see in a hospital. The many layers of silk blankets fluffed over each other, and soft-looking satin pillows surrounded a frail-looking face near the top of the bed. As soon as Kagome walked in, the person in the bed turned her head, and she smiled brightly.

"Kagome, this bed is really too fancy. I might've wanted it, say, twenty years ago, but now I'm too old," the woman said. "You can't spoil your old ma too much." Kagome's mother smiled warmly, but her tired face made her seem old and weak.

"It's ok, mom," Kagome smiled back, fighting the unusual urge to burst into tears.

"Oh, honey, you look horrible," Mrs. Higurashi suddenly frowned, her face troubled. "Hey, you know what? I don't really care if I'm 'avenged'." Kagome smiled a little at the sarcasm, like she knew her mom would expect her to, but some sort of guilt must've shown in her face.

"My arms and legs are fine. The tissues can be regenerated, thanks to new technology."

"Yeah, and that'll take how long? You'll probably be well when I'm, like, thirty."

"Forty," Mrs. Higurashi corrected, laughing. "I'm just kidding, sweetie! But also, I mean, the young man was probably drunk, you know. We all make mistakes. I don't want you to fret yourself just for me. I'm fine. I'll be up soon before you know it."

_He wasn't drunk. He did it on purpose. _

"Yeah, he was probably just drinking and driving, like all the other ... young people out there," Kagome replied, catching herself just in time. Mom hated profanity.

"Why do kids nowadays even do dangerous things like that? Don't they know that their parents will worry?"

Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. "Don't worry, I'm too smart for that," she said in a carefree tone. "The idiot who caused the, um, accident is probably some sort of gangsta dude, you know. Ugly, warty, has horrible grades and no future."

"Don't be so vengeful, honey! It's almost like—" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, but stopped in mid-phrase. "Wait. Do you know the person who caused the accident?"

"Huh? No! How would I know the person? I mean, I'd be really surprised if he or she were in my school. Come on, our county may not be the nicest of places, but people in my school have been drilled since childhood not to drink and drive or take drugs. You, know that stuff. Besides, I don't know anyone in my school who'd actually be stupid enough to drink and drive." Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome, unconvinced.

"Really! I don't even know if the driver's a girl or a guy," Kagome said, silently cursing herself for underestimating her mom. After all, Ma was a police officer before she became a scientist; her logical skills were amazing.

"Hm. Maybe you're right and I'm just suffering from extreme mom-ish paranoia. But anyhow, I want you to know this: no revenge. Forgive and forget. Be a good citizen."

"But I wasn't planning anything in the first place," Kagome mumbled, playing the perfect act of the misunderstood.

Kagome's mother looked at her straight in the eye, and Kagome knew that she wasn't entirely convinced. "Ok, fine, I'll believe you only because I trust you, and I need to rest," she said. It was the guilt thing, of course, but Kagome was glad to be let off the case.

"'K, mom, love ya," Kagome leaned in to kiss her mother.

"Me too..." Mrs. Higurashi said, closing her eyes. Within minutes, the woman was fast asleep.

Kagome leaned in to make sure that her mom was really asleep. "I'm sorry, Ma, but I really can't listen to all that crap about forgiveness." _And I mean that in the most loving and respectful of ways. _"I need to make him suffer," she said quietly.

"And I'm starting today."

--

The walk back home was about half an hour long; it included passing two parks, a middle school with a public softball field, and a few shopping centers. The shopping centers were loud and messy; in fact, one of them was the only one left in the country that still had performers around. When she had the chance, Kagome would walk around and_ try_ to enjoy life.

"Miss, you seem troubled. Care to have your fortune taken?" a voice suddenly said. Kagome smiled. It was another one of those street peddlers, trying to con her by making up fake stories of glamour and love. It would've worked on her years ago, but now she was too worldly for that crap.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Oh, but is Sango fine? How about Inuyasha?"

Kagome whirled around. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

The old man was aged, but had enourmous bulging eyes. His whitish-gray hair was put up behind his head, and he had both a moustache and a small goatee. He was wearing a green and black striped kimono, and Kagome couldn't help wondering about his taste in fashion.

"Have a seat, Miss Higurashi," the old man said, pointing to a small chair next to him. He wasn't answering the question, Kagome noted, but she still obeyed.

"What did you say about Sango?" she asked as she sat down comfortably. "How do you know this stuff?"

"My name is Totosai," the old man said, again not answering the question.

"You're avoiding the topic," Kagome said patiently.

"I want a skinny vanilla latte from Starbucks," Totosai replied. "Give me that and I'll answer your questions."

Kagome sighed. Street peddlers, especially old geezers like this one, were all like that. She was starting to doubt the old man now, but still—how did he know Sango and Inuyasha's name?

Two minutes later, Kagome returned with the latte. "Here you go," she handed the steaming mug over. "Now, may you please answer my questions?"

"Who did Sango like before you got yourself into this whole mess?" Totosai asked, sipping his coffee as not to burn his mouth. He spoke so quickly and unexpectedly that Kagome actually stopped to look at him in surprise.

"Miroku, of course," she said. "I mean, although he was always into the 'will you bear my child' crap, she blushed a lot around him. It was obvious." She stopped. "But Miroku's _his_ best friend, you know."

"Yes, yes," the old man said. "He is. And remind me again; my memory fails me a lot; why did you get yourself into this whole war thing in the first place?"

"It was an accident; I didn't mean to hurt Izayoi. I was aiming for Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. "But he did it on purpose. I mean, look at mom! She's tiny! How could he do that?"

"How could he do that?" Totosai echoed, shaking his head. "Tut. Young men these days are so unstable, aren't they?"

Kagome laughed. "Hey. Old man, you're pretty much repeating my words. Don't you have any advise for me, you know, you being, like, two-hundred years old and all," she joked.

"Young people these days are so rude to their elders." Totosai peered at his latte. "I am only here to help you think. I do not give advise. And I am only one hundred and two, thank you very much."

Kagome looked at Totosai, astonished. "Don't drink the latte then; it's bad for you if you're so old! Where's your son, anyways? Or grandson? Or great-grandson? Why aren't you enjoying the rest of your life, like you should be doing?"

"Who are you, my mother?" Totosai screeched. "My godson is a wealthy business man, and he cares for me well. I like sitting out here and watching people. Sometimes I help people. Like you."

Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. The old man's clothes _were_ made out of good fabric. "Fine," she said. "But you really shouldn't drink the coffee."

But when she opened her eyes, the old man was gone. A small paper slip was left in the place of the plastic Starbucks mug.

'_I'll be here everyday after you visit the hospital.'_ It said in scratchy letters. _'Mr. Totosai. Not old geezer.'_

* * *

A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM! Sorry for not updating... (I say this every time ) Contrary to common belief, I am not, in fact, dead; I'm just living my hectic/boring life as I can... And by that I mean that I'm busy. It's ok if I don't make sense. I can't even understand myself.

R&R!!


End file.
